Dads Love in Return
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: Summary inside, oneshot story: please read:


**_Dads Love in Return_**

Summery: Today is Kagomes fathers B-day but after her father died when she was little so she always been sad on this day. Will InuYasha help her on her time of need and sadness? Find out. Read PleasePLEASE(one-shot)

A/N: this is my first one-shot fic so please take it easy on me. Hope you like it and please review. PLEASE

"Bye mom, I will be back in a month or so," Kagome said running to the well

"Kagome, wait a minute" Kagomes mom yelled running to her

"What mom, I going to be late and then InuYasha will yell at me and then I will have to sit him like 6 million times" Kagome said turning to her mom

"Are you sure you want to go back today dear, I mean you know what today is"

"Mom I'll be OK, don't worry about me. I'm past it and if I get a little teary, I'll tell them why and I'm sure that they will understand and be good to me. Maybe even InuYasha scene he knows how it is to lose a parent" Kagome said looking at the well imagining InuYasha unhappy "I mean he has lost both of them in a very sad way"

"OK, be safe and say hi to everyone for me" Kagome mom said giving her a kiss and a wave goodbye

"OK, bye mom" Kagome said running to the well and jumping in it

"Oh great, I'm late" Kagome said from the bottom of the well "InuYasha will start yelling at me and…and…" then just thinking of InuYasha made her start crying "Oh, come on Kagome, you can't cry at a time like this" she said whipping away her tears.

"Yo wench, are you down there"

"When will you learn" Kagome said climbing out of the well.

"What do you mean wench"

"SIT SIT SIT"

Than InuYasha fell and ate grass 3 times and Kagome started laughing

"Ha, when will you ever learn and I Told you a 1000 times to not to call me wench you basted" Kagome said walking to her bike and getting on it

"Y are you in such a bad mood and from the look of it you where crying" InuYasha said when the spell wore of and he walked over to Kagomes

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Ya Ya I'm fine but thanks for caring" Kagome said trying to hold back the tears.

"Come on then" InuYasha said bouncing ahead of Kagome who was on her bike

'I wish I could tell InuYasha about today and why I am acting the way I am But he would maybe just laugh and call me weak and call me names But then again he may understand because he has no dad or mom and he only has a brother who hates his guts' Kagome thought sighing sadly and looking really upset.

'I wonder why she is in such a bad mood and so sad. Oh well, she will tell me if he wants me to know and if not I'll get it out of her one way or another' he said looking at Kagome

"InuYasha are you ok"

"Feh" he said mad

"ok, ok"

-

When they got to the hut Shippo came and greted Kagome loving

"Hi Kagome" everyone said

"Hey guys"

"Kagome are you ok, you look really sad" Sango said walking up to her

"Yes I'm ok" Kagome said smiling and sitting down by the fire

"Ok then lets go" InuYasha said

So everyone got up from around the fire and started to fallow InuYasha with Kagome a long way behind and from InuYashas point of view looked very sad

-

AT NIGHT TIME

"I'm going to go for a walk" Kagome said as she walked to the forest

"I hope that she is ok" Sango said when Kagome had gone into the forest

"Why do you say that Sango" Miroku said

"She seems to be sad about something. I wish I could help her but she won't tell me what it is"

InuYasha got up and took to the forest "I go and see if she is ok' he thought

-

Meanwhile

Kagome walked in the forest, thinking thoughts that she needed to think until she came to this big rock by a stream. She climbed onto the rock and sat down. Kagome then put her head in her hands and started to cry unknowing that InuYasha was watching her from behind a tree.

'Why is she crying' InuYasha thought to himself

"Why, why did you have to die dad? We were so happy when you came back from the war and then you got into a car crash. I wish I could tell Inu about you and why I'm so sad and sorry for getting of the subject dad but to tell the truth I really wish you were here so you could help me get the courage to tell InuYasha that I love him"

"She loves me, I mean she really loves me not Koga. YES!"

"I wish he were here" she said looking at him

InuYasha came out from behind the tree and walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her

"How did you know that I was there" InuYasha asked

"I could hear you cheering" Kagome said not looking at him

Then out of nowhere InuYasha put his arms around Kagome and hugged her very close to him

"InuYasha…" Kagome said very surprised

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you were having a hard time, I would have understood, and Kagome…"

InuYasha let go of Kagome and turned her so she was facing him and made her look at him in the face

"I love you too"

Before Kagome could say anything InuYasha bent down and kissed her, Kagome just melted into his arms. He asked for entrance to her mouth and she let him, he explored her mouth blissfully. This was a dream come true for both of them.

-

In The Morning

"Do you want to go look for Kagome and InuYasha" Sango said

"Yes lets go" Shippo said

"ok" Miroku said

So they started to look for them in the forest and it seemed like it would take forever but then Shippo found them

"Ha guys lo…" Shippo got interrupted when Miroku and Sango covered his mouth

InuYasha and Kagome were sleeping together on the big rock (A/N: They still had there cloth on except that InuYasha didn't have his shirt on. I know, I evil but hay, he would be taster that way, yummy:P) InuYasha arm was draped around Kagomes waist and Kagome had her head lying on his cheat smiling. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku went back to the camp smiling

THE END

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I worked really hard on this and this is my first one-shot story so please take it easy on me PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
